


Two Hunters, One Angel And A Kid

by Ethan_Sage_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Protective Castiel, Protective Chuck Shurley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan_Sage_Wolf/pseuds/Ethan_Sage_Wolf
Summary: A shapeshifter case brings Sam and Dean to a farm house in Kansas. They didn't expect to find a four year old boy lying alive in a closet.The brothers have no choice but to take the boy with them but they never could've guessed what would happen next...





	Two Hunters, One Angel And A Kid

_She watched him from the doorway of his office, a soft smile ghosting her lips as she quietly entered the room. He had hidden away in his office for the last couple of hours, slaving over his latest masterpiece and now he could feel the exhaustion starting to set in. He slumped back in his chair letting out a tired sigh but cracked a half smile when he felt her gentle hands squeeze his shoulders and her warm breath graze his ear._

_"You need to rest," she whispered softly to him. He only chuckled and leaned back into her touch, his muscles all relaxing. "I will once I finish this chapter," he answered with the sleep lacing his normally chipper voice. She shook her head, her long light brown hair falling down by her face, before turning him around in his desk chair and sitting herself in his lap. "I believe you said that three chapters ago," she joked whilst twirling a piece of his hair around her index finger._

_"I know but I'm almost done."_

_She took his hands and placed them on her stomach, their precious gift gently kicking his hand causing a full smile to twist on to his lips. "Even the baby's telling you to go to bed."_

_He looked up from the bump, so his blue eyes locked with her dark green eyes, feeling the same spark he felt when they first met. "I suppose I can't argue with the little light," he replied as his hand received another tender kick in response. "He's going to have his Daddy wrapped around his little finger. I can tell," she teased but he only laughed softly. "Don't you think it is the other way around?"_

_She shook her head and planted a soft, short kiss on his lips. He slipped his hands up her body and cups her cheeks, melting into the kiss and continued it further. She smiled against his lips, pulling him in closer to her as their flame grew brighter and her baby started to move inside of her. She chuckled softly as she pulled away from him slowly, "he's getting restless. He knows Mommy should be asleep  by now."_

_He smiled. "Well lets go to bed and let the little one calm," He cooed softly standing with her and out-stretching his hand for her. She takes his hand and both made their way to the master bedroom..._


End file.
